The present invention relates generally to the field of inhaler devices and more specifically relates to a specially designed wearable asthma inhaler configured in the form of a wristwatch to provide fast effective relief of asthma symptoms, as an ordinary inhaler would, while remaining readily accessible on the user at all times.
A metered-dose inhaler (MDI) is a device that delivers a specific amount of medication to the lungs, in the form of a short burst of aerosolized medicine that is usually self-administered by the patient via inhalation. It is the most commonly used delivery system for treating asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and other respiratory diseases. The medication in a metered dose inhaler is most commonly a bronchodilator, corticosteroid or a combination of both for the treatment of asthma and COPD. Other medications less commonly used but also administered by MDI are mast cell stabilizers, such as cromoglicate or nedocromil.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in inhaler device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,307 to Biddick et al; U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0032495 to Jennifer Fernandez; and U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0130149 to Kimberly Howell. This prior art is representative of body-mountable inhaler devices.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable Wearable Wrist Inhaler, a specially designed wearable asthma inhaler configured in the form of a wristwatch to provide fast effective relief of asthma symptoms, as an ordinary inhaler would, while remaining readily accessible on the user at all times and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.